The present disclosure relates to effectors for gas turbine engines, and more specifically to actuation systems for effectors in gas turbine engines.
Engine effectors, such as variable area exit nozzles and thrust reversers, on gas turbine engines utilize multi-actuation systems that move and translate the parts of the engine effectors in a synchronized manner. Typically, a multi-actuation system on a gas turbine engine is configured with one electrohydraulic servo valve (EHSV) that provides hydraulic flow to all of the actuators of the multi-actuation system. A multi-actuation system with a single EHSV requires tight kinematics to maintain accuracy of the actuators since there is no mechanism between the actuators to keep the actuators synchronized to each other. If one of the actuators experiences more force resistance than the other actuators, that actuator may fall out of synchronization with the other actuators and introduce error into the multi-actuation system. Error between actuators in the multi-actuation system can cause the connected engine effector to skew and reduce overall engine efficiency.